Bleeding Out
by Undefined and Fine with It
Summary: Draco was my only bright spot. His unconditional love kept me afloat when I thought I was destined to sink. It was him who pulled the knife out of my hand and healed the wounds that I caused and that my father caused. Songfic for Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons


'_Cause I'm bleeding out/So if the last thing that I do/Is to bring you down/I'll bleed out for you/So I bare my skin/And I count my sins/And I close my eyes/And I take it in/And I'm bleeding out/I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

War. War changes everything. Every where, all over the papers you can see it. And it's not pretty. It never is.  
I had been naive to believe it would never come, that it was all bark and no bite. But the Dark Lord, my father, came back from what I thought-hoped- was death and ruined my illusion. My happy ending.  
Draco was my only bright spot. His unconditional love kept me afloat when I thoight I was destined to sink. It was him who pulled the knife out of my hand and healed the wounds that I caused and that my father caused.  
And we continued on like that for a year. That year seemed like heaven in my hellish life. I was his, he was mine, he loved me, I loved him. And we kissed and held hands in that way that's obnoxious to the others around you that aren't in love. He showered me with the affection I had been craving all my life.  
He was my best friend, my love, my other half. And when we were together, everything seemed better, brighter. When I was with him, I could hope for a world not filled with bloodshed and tears. He was my lighthouse in a stormy sea. He saved me from my depressive state.  
If it weren't for him, I would have been dead already.  
But his father made a mistake. Let Potter get away like he somehow always did. And as punishment, Draco was branded. Draco, who had never seriously harmed anyone. Draco, who's facade of strength kept me strong as well. Draco, who never wanted it, never asked for it as some pureblood boys did.  
Draco, who was branded as a Death Eater.  
My father's mark branded onto his left wrist changed him. His hair lost its luster, his body, it's muscles. But his eyes lost their glimmer, the light that had saved me.  
And I knew hope was lost. I cried with him, held him tight when I first found out. Now it was my turn to heal him. Close his wounds.  
He always tried to tell me that everything would be alright, but I soon stopped believing him.  
And on night in late November, I took a knife to my skin for the first time in years. I couldn't stop myself from ripping open the paper white skin and I didn't feel pain as the crimson blood dripped out.  
But when Draco found me, hours later, curled up in the prefect's bathroom, sobbing like a child, he put aside his worries for me and healed he cuts.  
But now instead of telling me he he loved me, he told me I should leave him. That he was a monster. I had stubbornly replied that I was as well, that I was the daughter of the reason we had a war in the first place!  
But he continued. He said he loved me, but we couldn't be together anymore.  
I remember dragging myself back to my dormitory, blood leaking from a cut on my wrist. I remember Daphne fussing over me, healing my cuts, hugging me and telling me that I could survive without Draco. But I didn't believe her.  
It was early december and I was sitting on top of the astronomy tower. My tears froze as soon as they fell. There was so much to cry about, so much loss, too much loss.  
What was one girl in the big scheme of thengs anyway?  
So I wrote a letter to the one I loved most and slit my throat, letting myself be taken by the blackness I had fought for so long.

My Dearest Draco,  
I fought it for so long with you by my side, but without your strength I couldn't carry on. Life is a fragile thing, one cut, one punch, one blow, and it is broken. I was broken when you saved me. If you hadn't I would have been long gone by now. But you shared your strength with me, and I became stronger. I was whole for a while with you by my side, my love. You were my other half. Without you, my life is nothing, meaningless. But you left. You lost hope, and my hope in you faded. My hope for a better world was lost when you lost the life in your eyes. And I thought that I could bring it back, like you brought the life back into my brown eyes.  
But you thought it would be best if we stayed apart for reasons left unsaid. You thought that we'd learn yo be strong without our other half. My dragon, your plan back fired.  
The day you came into my life I planned to end it. Today, the day you left my life, I have done it. My love for you is eternal, like your constellation in the sky Draco. Don't forget me.  
All my love,  
Katrine Riddle  
_So I bare my skin/And I count my sins/And I close my eyes/And I take it in/And I'm bleeding out/I'm bleeding out for you, for you._


End file.
